lalaloopsylandiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
El día libre de Rosy
}} El día libre de Rosy (Rosy's Day Off en su versión original) es el décimo séptimo episodio de la primera temporada de la serie de TV. El título es una referencia a la película "Ferris Bueller's Day Off". Sinopsis Las chicas invitan a Rosy de excursión a una montaña de Lalaloopsylandia. Crumbs y Charlotte mientras tanto intentan buscar a la mascota perdida de la última. Trama Trama de Rosy Rosy sale ha realizar una ronda médica por Lalaloopsylandia con su carrito. Cuando salía, ella se encuentra con Spot la cual se queja de no poder dibujar bien a Cebra, Rosy le examina el brazo y la diagnostica con un "bloqueo de pintora", le pone una venda y le dice que se abstenga de hacer tanto obras obras de arte como rascarse la venda; Spot por su parte comienza a picarse el vendaje. Rosy va donde Blossom y nota que tiene hipo, por tanto le vierte un líquido con extractos para saber a que es alérgica, y descubre que es alérgica a las flores hicacinth, unas flores en forma de estrella que ella estaba plantando. Rosy va donde Peanut la cual se cae intentando hacer un truco nuevo. Rosy la diagnostica con un caso de "Juggling foot" y le pide que repose, con Peanut comentando que tendrá cancelar el espectáculo. Las tres chicas atendidas por Rosy se reúnen y planean hacer una actividad recreativa con Rosy, y ya en el hospital les ofrecen una excursión hacia la montaña más alta de Lalaloopsylandia. Rosy acepta, pero con la condición de que ellas hagan caso a sus consejos médicos. Al reunirse todas las chicas, Rosy de igual forma se lleva el carro de enfermera e insiste en empujarlo ella misma a pesar de que Peanut ofrecía a realizarlo. Las chicas entonces se dirigen a la montaña pero continúan haciendo a escondidas las cosas que Rosy dijo que no hicieran, a excepción de Blossom quién se encontró con las flores hicacinth por accidente. Cuando Spot se rasca la venda, empuja a Peanut quien empuja a Blossom a un arbusto de flores hicacinth. En medio del incidente, Rosy dejó el carro mal estacionado y se cae colina abajo luego de que Mariposa se posara en él. Spot se disculpa y Rosy usa unas bayas coloridas para quitarle la comezón junto con que le hace un tabique a base de pinceles; asusta a Blossom como forma de curarle el hipo y nota que el pie de Peanut esta en un peor caso. Como las lalas no pueden regresar porque esta oscureciendo y Peanut no puede caminar, Rosy va a seguir el rastro de carrito por si dejó algunas cosas de utilidad en el camino. Rosy encuentra todas sus cosas incluyendo a su carrito en mal estado, el cual aprovecha de repararlo de forma arcaica. Tras llegar donde las chicas, Rosy y las chicas se dirigen cuesta abajo con Peanut siendo cargada en el carrito. Trama de Charlotte Charlotte saca a pasear a su perro invisible "Mascota" y se encuentra con Crumbs. Un rato más tarde el perro escapa y las chicas le piden ayuda a Spot de pintar 50 volantes con la cara de Mascota, con Spot excusándose de su prescripción diciendo que trabajara con su brazo bueno. Más tarde, Charlotte y Crumbs colocan los volantes pero se le pierden luego de que apareciera un ventarrón. Tras encontrarlos y no volver a ponerlos, Crumbs y Charlotte deciden atraer a mascota con comida. Las chicas cocinan comida invisible con mímica, y ponen la trampa en el bosque. Sin embargo se duermen, Mascota termina comiéndose la carnada y Mouse dirige a las chicas donde él, pero todos se olvidan del canasto con comida en el bosque. Tras perder a mascota, se devuelven y encuentran la canasta vacía. Epílogo Al bajar al pie de la montaña, ambos grupos se encuentran. Charlotte un rato más tarde encuentra a su mascota en un arbusto próximo y le da de alimentar alimentos invisibles. Mouse salta y roba la comida, gira alrededor de ambos grupos de lalas provocando que Mascota las amarre con su correa y siga a Mouse cuesta abajo hacia la zona nevada de Lalaloopsylandia. Línea de tiempo *A pesar de que Charlotte no habla, ella no es muda ya que se la puede escuchar suspirar tras encontrar a su mascota perdida. *La montaña se encuentra lejos de la casa de Peanut, basado en un comentario que dijo Rosy(Minuto 16:45) *'Blossom:' Maybe, we can carry Peanut or send someone to send help? *'Rosy:' No, no. It's way too far. *Rosy siempre hace un recorrido médico diario, basado en un comentario de Blossom(Minuto 6:50) Blossom: Yes, i don't think a day goes by if we don't see Rosy with her cart. Errores *Por un momento el vestido de Blossom se vuelve anaranjado. *Por el relieve y velocidad de impulso, el carro de Rosy no debió haber ido más allá del horizonte. Personajes *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Blossom Flowerpot *Peanut Big Top *Spot Splatter Splash *Charlotte Charades *Crumbs Sugar Cookie Lugares *Casa de Blossom *Hospital de Rosy *Circo de Peanut *Casa de Spot *Montaña más alta de Lalaloopsylandia *Zona nevada (Horizonte) Referencias en:Rosy's Day Off pl:Urlop Sanity Categoría:Primera temporada de Lalaloopsy